


The boy

by jenny_wren



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenny_wren/pseuds/jenny_wren
Summary: kink meme fille for Enjolras has a sugar daddy who inadvertantly funds les amis.Enjolras is a charming young man capable of being terrible. Sebastian has completed missed the second part of that.





	

Sebastian jerked his head to indicate his security should leave the room. As the door clicked closed behind them, he glared down at the crumpled figure tied to the chair, “You dared to touch my boy?”

The head of dark curls lifted and the bruised face attempted to glare back at Sebastian, “He is not your boy,” he insisted pathetically.

“Oh yes he is. All mine in every possible way.” Sebastian smiled as he thought of his treasure, the pride of his collection, all pink and gold perfection, with those jewel bright eyes.

Such a lucky find his boy. Sebastian could hardly believe he’s twenty - of course he had it verified twice by his legal department before he laid a finger on him because Sebastian was too careful to fall foul of the morals police, not when you could always find a legal option if you were willing to look. His boy was so innocent he might as well be the sixteen he looked, _had been_ so innocent anyway.

Sebastian remembered ruby lips forming a shocked circle of agonized pleasure as he slid his fingers hard inside his boy for the first time. The way he gasped and trembled first with pain and then with orgasm until he lay there shivering while Sebastian ran his hands all over his marble-perfect body marred only by the rich purple bruises and glinting red scratches he had left to mark his prize.

“No he is not,” said the stupid kid with enough misguided belief to annoy him. Sebastian backhanded him casually, his head snapping back under the force of the strike.

The stupid kid panted, curling in on himself as best he could. 

Sebastian grinned tightly,

“He’s certainly never going to be yours,” he sneered. “Miserable little shit like you.”

He had been wary at first of the friend his boy shared an apartment with, but after insisting on a brief meeting, he had relaxed again. His glorious boy would never look at the ugly little toad.

“Maybe you should,” Sebastian had told him once, “one glance from you and he’d jizz his pants.”

His boy had scowled.

“You should,” Sebastian insisted. “When you go home I want you to stretch out and let your shirt ride up, see what he does.”

His boy grinned maliciously, evil dancing in his cold sapphire eyes. “Whatever you say,” he agreed, and reported back that the toad’s big eyes practically popped out of his head.

“It was all my idea,” he told the stupid kid, “those little touches you’ve been drooling over. The way he lets you stand too close. I set that up because it was funny seeing you trip over your own feet. And seeing the way my boy’s face would screw up in disgust at the thought.” Sebastian had enjoyed that, making his alabaster boy get himself dirty. 

“He’d never have given you a second glance if it wasn’t for me, and now you have the gall to try and take him from me.” Sebastian laughed. Even if the stupid kid wasn’t an ugly shit, his boy would never have any interest in a scruffy college student, his boy liked rich and successful, and Sebastian wasn’t one of those who thought he could let himself go once he hit forty, he kept himself in shape. He was in a totally different league to the stupid kid.

That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to make him suffer for his presumption.

He leaned in, getting right into the raw-boned face, and whispered, “You will regret daring to look so high.”

The stupid kid smiled back, soft and easy, “You beat my Enjolras, I’m just sorry I couldn’t figure out a way to kill you slow.”

Sebastian jerked back on instinct. The stupid kid let his head fall forward, straggly hair hiding his face.

“Don’t get upset,” said the stupid kid, “Enjolras wasn’t going to let me dispose of you. He thought it wasn’t fair to rob you and cut your throat, no matter how many times you dragged him into your idiotic room of pain,” he cast a derisive glance around the exquisite room Sebastian had designed personally. One half square foot of the African Blackwood floor was worth more than the stupid kid’s miserable hide. “But then you did something so awful he changed his mind and he won’t even tell me what it was.” 

He paused, then continued wistfully, “I really wish I could figure out how to get away with killing you slow.”

Sebastian focused in on the important part of the conversation, “What do you mean, rob?” he demanded. He dug his hands into the stupid kid’s hair and yanked his head back hard enough to hurt, “Tell me!”

The stupid kid’s face trembled and tears started to dribble from his eyes. Sebastian laughed scornfully.

“You really are an idiot,” said the stupid kid. For all his face was shaking, his voice remained level and steady. “This isn’t even a challenge. But then you’re the one who thought hiding his blood diamonds in a wall-safe in his town house was a good plan, so I don’t know why I’m surprised.”

“My diamonds,” Sebastian stammered. His precious stones - diamonds, emeralds, rubies, sapphires - they were his retirement fund. Totally off the books and utterly untraceable.

“Yes, moron. You think Enjolras would put up with you for anything less. The mines your partners run are the worst in the world, which considering the competition takes some doing.”

Fury and frustration churning through him, Sebastian hit him so hard the chair rocked on its legs, then he stalked across the room to grab one of his floggers so he could make the stupid kid truly scream.

The stupid kid actually shouted, “I won’t let you hurt Enjolras again!” as if he had some sort of control over the situation.

Sebastian snatched up his heaviest flogger.

The door squealed open. Sebastian spun on his heel ready to explain in excruciating detail exactly why his security weren’t to bother him here - and his boy ran into the room.

“R!” he cried and fled straight to the stupid kid.

“What the hell is going on here?” Sebastian demanded.

His boy glared tearfully back at him, “What have you done to Grantaire?” And then he began to fuss and coo over the ugly toad.

“Mostly posturing,” said the stupid kid. “He’s not very quick on the uptake is he?”

“Not particularly,” said his boy, utterly dismissive, not even turning to look at Sebastian as he concentrated on fretting over the stupid kid. “Has he at least figured out you’re playing to the camera?”

“No, I don’t think he even believed me about the burglary.”

“What? Why else would we be doing this?”

“You’re the one who’s been fucking him, you tell me.”

Sebastian growled low in his throat, “Look at me!” Striking out, he slammed his boy across the shoulders with the thick rope flogger. “I bought you every pretty thing you wanted. I bought you.”

His boy didn’t even turn his head towards him, just wrapped himself around the stupid kid as if he could protect him. Infuriated by the lack of response, Sebastian lashed him again and again.

“You’re such an idiot it’s amazing you can stand up and breathe at the same time,” said the stupid kid and finally, finally, there was a wobble in his voice. “And we’re taking you for every cent you got.”

Sebastian stopped to catch his breath, he could feel his face was flushed and red, “You’re both here, you can’t be stealing from me.”

“Oh look,” said the stupid kid, bright and sharp, and Sebastian had never heard anything so aggravating as that amused condescension. “Here we have an attempt at logic. We can be more than two people, you moron, and there can be no better alibi than being tied to a chair.”

Sebastian gurgled, fury curdling through his veins. He was too enraged to decide whether he believed the stupid kid or not, he only knew that he could not stand hearing that mocking lilt for a moment longer.

Grabbing his boy, he yanked him away from his target and threw him across the room. His boy hit the wall, crying out in pain and slumping to the floor.

“Leave him alone,” the stupid kid screamed and flew at Sebastian like a scrappy terrier. Then a leg hooked around his knees. Hands grabbed his throat. Something cracked loudly. He had barely realized the stupid kid knew exactly what he was doing, when the dark swallowed Sebastian whole.


End file.
